The Lombax of Dark 2 : Scorched Sands, Dark Fur, Blood Eyes
by The Grand Praetorian
Summary: A Sequel to The Lombax of Dark, This follows the same lombax post purchase, and his uneasy relationship with his captors. Headcanon epilogue to SpaceCat97's Basil's Preamble - Future warnings for Non-con, Torture, Strong language, and other mature and distressing themes.
1. Tagged

**_My head is spinnin'.  
From the doom that is proclaimed, of a tolling bell._**

**_There goes your man all curled up shaken like a leaf tormented  
holding on to his personal hell._**

* * *

It had been some time since the lombax was conscious. The last few things he remembered before falling under was the sound of the bazaar where he came from slowly fading from earshot, People shouting, and haggling and the general audible clutter that polluted the market, all which had been drowned out after a few minutes. The chaotic backdrop was soon replaced by the relaxing and quiet tranquillity of the seemingly endless Fastoonian Sands. Above him were the dark, night skies of the desert, Stars littering the great canvas that rested above the clouds. He remembered a futuristic looking spaceship, rather large. Larger than most normal transport ships. The lombax remembered the red glow from the cargo hold, which his cage was pushed into. Out of nowhere, a hand reached into the cage and gripped him tightly by the neck. The hand felt fleshy, and lithe, but the grip was tight. A sudden sharp pain shot onto the creature's neck as a struggled against the grip, he knew he was being drugged, but he wasn't strong enough to fight against it. The chemicals coursed through his bloodstream, His skin starting to feel chilly, and the blackness overtaking him. He fought with everything he had in him, but it wasn't enough. His eyelids grew heavy and breaths weaker and more distant, and before he knew it, the lombax was out cold.

* * *

The first thing the lombax could feel was the cold, Stone-like floor. It took the lombax a few moments to realize that it was concrete. He hadn't really felt much concrete before. Most of his life, his bare feet was used to the sand that was native to his own planet, but up until recently, That sensation was replaced with the cold metal of his cage. The lombax was still half out at this point, so it didn't really click with him. His vision was still extremely fuzzy, and it was just as dark as before, And cold too. The alien took a few moments to try and gain his senses, the chemicals still in him wasn't making that an easy job. His first few conscious breaths were easy enough...

The lombax moved his hand up to try and soothe his splitting headache... Only, his hands were restrained behind his back now. It took the lombax another moment to realize that as well, and when it clicked in his head, he pulled harder. Of course the restraints didn't budge. The sound of chains hitting the floor rang out when the lombax stopped pulling on the chains.  
The lombax let out a frustrated sigh, as he had pulled hard enough to hurt his wrists slightly and leaned back on the wall behind him. He would have tried to get up if his legs weren't numb and didn't hurt when trying to move from his sitting position, so he decided mentally that he would stay there until given a reason to.

The lombax was suddenly pulled from a rest by the sounds of distant screams and calls for help. The creature's large ears stood up and tuned in to see if he could make out anything more and find anything out. The lombax closed his eyes and tried to listen, but he found it too difficult. It was like there were multiple walls between the lombax and source of the screams, and there was a low ringing in his ears which made his usually excellent hearing ability rather hampered.

The lombax thought to himself what he could do. His throat felt dry, and his lungs short for breath, but tried not to focus on it. He had more pressing issues to focus on. He could try to slip out of the cuffs. It would hurt, but then at least his hands would be free. The lombax felt an uneasy presence, but shrugged it off and started to tug on the restraints, Twisting his wrists and hands in an attempt to get free.

That attempt was stopped by the sudden sound of metal being moved, and locks being undone.  
The lombax could make out lines of light in front of him, which bled into the pitch black room.  
A hand reached in from behind the door and flicked on the switch, turning the lights in the room on.  
The lombax recoiled back and hissed from the sudden blinding change in brightness, tightly closing his eyelids.

_"Rise and shine, little one!" _ A voice called out that sounded hauntingly familiar. When the lombax had put two and two together, His heart dropped. It was one of the men from the bazaar. The evil sounding one. The lombax tried to remember his name. He heard it before, but just coming off from being drugged, He wasn't exactly functioning at peak capacity. The lombax's eyes were still adjusting to the brightness, but it was certainly becoming clearer.

The figure stepped in and shut the large metal door behind him, making a loud metal **BANG** sound. The door looked like it belonged on a bunker, or some kind of solitary confinement cell in a prison. If one guessed the latter, they wouldn't be far off.

_"So, Have a good sleep? **I hope not**." _The figure chuckled deeply. By now, The Lombax's eyes had adjusted more, and he could see that he was indeed in some kind of solitary confinement cell. It was a 6x5 meter concrete room with a rusty bed frame to the left, with a dirty, stained and probably diseased mattress on it, If it could even be called that. It looked like it hadn't been washed in decades.

To the lombax's right was an old rusted sink, More bloodstains and what looked like fragments of tooth left in the basin. Above that was a small bathroom cupboard with a space for a mirror, but lacking one. Just beside that was an ancient looking ceramic toilet, All sorts of old bodily fluids staining the porcelain of the bowl. The lid of the rear section was also absent, exposing the piping within the button to flush. In the left corner opposite the lombax was a small wooden table, just to the left of the door. Above was an old industrial looking LED light with a metal cover, And a few moths hovering around it.

The figure lifted up an old toolbox and put it on the table in the corner, letting out a small sigh and glancing at the restrained lombax. The figure, Who was still blurry to the captive, pulled out a small electronic tablet and started to tap away, Eventually slowing after a few seconds. He was tall. Intimidating so. The figure glanced back at the small creature and spoke in his dark tone.

_"So, You got a name?"_

The lombax had a name, didn't he? He couldn't remember it, and even if he did, He wouldn't say. He wasn't just going to roll over for these guys, _Whoever they may be.  
_The figure watched the lombax expectantly, and when it was clear that he wasn't going to answer, The other figure in the room let out a quiet sound and looked down at his tablet again, and began Reading off of it.

_"Slave 141109, Nomadic purity... Birth name, **Naji**... **Zaman**... Found unconscious at the dead body of a great Sand-serpent. Caution is advised with this one. Yada yada yada... **Refuses to verbally speak, May communicate using writing or sign language**... "_

That last line seemed to intrigue the figure, who glanced down at the lombax. So, Naji was his name...

_"Naji, Hmm? I like that name... Naji... Rolls off the tongue. I think I'll just call you Meat, for now... "_

The figure in front of the lombax let out an evil chuckle, Then put the tablet down and slowly stepped towards his new toy, Kneeling down and taking Naji's furred cheek in his gloved hand, Inspecting the lombax.  
Naji finally got a good look at his captor. He saw a pair of deep brown eyes staring into his very soul, bloodshot and tormented. As the lombax stared, he could swear he saw something evil in those eyes, like the very depths of hell itself.  
Naji shifted his gaze to the figure's overall face. It was a human, which the lombax admittedly hadn't seen very much of at all. The figure was wearing a green, well worn baseball cap, and covering the lower half of his face was some kind of dual-filter construction breathing mask. Each time the figure took a breath, it would evaporate to mist from the mask.

_"You have gorgeous eyes..." _The figure complimented while he stared into the lombax's, The comment catching Naji off guard. The man's presence was unnerving to say the least. There was something _very _wrong with this man.

The figure let go of Naji's chin and stood upright, then headed back over to the small toolbox in the corner. It was hard to make out the blurry shapes from so far away, but it couldn't have been good.

_"Let's... start... simple, Hmm?" _The figure spoke, Grabbing two items from the toolbox and fiddled around with one of them, a few electronic beeps coming from the device that was being handled. It stopped after a few seconds, and the tall figure walked back over to the lombax.

One of those gloved hands found itself running through Naji's soft fur, as well as some gentle scratching, like one was petting a dog. Naji hadn't been touched like that before, but he had to admit, it felt nice. The lombax slowly closed his eyes and leant into that warm hand, and was so focused on the positive sensations that he was receiving, that he didn't notice the other hand moving up to his ear.

Naji's breathing had picked up slightly, and the lombax was almost purring after a few moments, but he was completely caught off guard when he felt a small piece of metal slip into the skin of his ear, which was then almost immediately replaced with an agonizing sharp pain in his sensitive ear.

Naji hissed and recoiled in pain, trying to reach up to hold the now bleeding ear with a hole in it.  
The figure let out an evil laugh in response and quickly threaded something through the ear hole, then tightened it.

_"There we go! A tag. Now you're really mine!" _The figure said excitedly while the lombax grit his teeth and hiss. The figure grinned evilly under his mask and admired his new plaything.

**_Things were only just getting started..._**

* * *

**_A few author's notes_**_: Hey hey, Welcome! First off, this is only my second official fanfic, so please be gentle. This, and this Fic's prequel, The Lombax of Dark are a sort of unofficial sequel to Spacecat97's Basil's Preamble Fanfiction, so any headcanons of theirs regarding R&C's timeline placement and lore apply here. _

_Finally, This Fanfic is rated **Mature** for a reason. Stay away kiddos. Lots of very bad things coming very soon. Hopefully I can shit out another chapter soon. Depends on how well this one is liked. I know a few people that might be into this.__  
**Until then, I shall be here.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Pain and Suffering

_**O Angel of death and mercy, Come take me from this cage,**_

_**For these four walls and iron door have been a witness to the rage...**_

* * *

The figure gave the now tagged lombax an excited grin, and walked back over to the toolbox to start shuffling through it again.  
Naji groaned quietly from the still white hot pain burnt into the skin of his large lombax ear, cocking his head to the side and pushing the tagged ear against his shoulder in a feeble attempt to dull the pain. Naji tightly shut his eyes and git his teeth. He had suffered injuries much worse, but it didn't make it any less painful, Or _Degrading_ that he was now nothing more than glorified livestock.

The figure whistled a happy tune to himself as he rifled through the old red metal box eagerly, a whole host of painful tools and possible torture devices laying within. Naji's heart rate and breathing picked up, Letting out an audible gulp as he watched the psycho search for a tool to use against the lombax. Naji tried again to slip out of the cuffs while the captor's back was turned, this time making progress. The sound of slight metal clinging drowned out by the cheery whistling coming from the other man.

The figure pulled out a small pair of rusty pliers and inspected the soon to be torture device closely with anticipation. Naji feel was anticipating too, but not in the same way. The small lombax let out a quiet gasp, which bounced off the walls and was louder than the lombax would have hoped. Naji's heart skipped a beat when that gasp reached the other figure's ears, causing him to slowly turn towards the lombax with a nightmare-inducing grin.

_"You feel it too? The excitement? The fear...?_

_**The Rush**__?"_A bone chilling cackle could be heard coming from the man. Just as Naji was about to slip a hand free, the figure lunged forward and gripped the Lombax's neck tightly, making it hard for the lombax to breathe. he figure forced the lombax against the wall, causing his bare head to collide with the cold concrete, letting out a small **CRACK **sound and reigniting the lombax's splitting headache. Naji was breathing heavily by now, paused to let the lombax groan in pain.

_"Oh shush. We havent even started yet. __**You should save your breath**__"_

The figure used his gloved hand to pry Naji's mouth open, against the Lombax's wishes and held up the pliers. The figure narrowed his eyes and guided the tool into the mouth of the alien. Naji kicked and tossed and attempted to resist the man, which earned him the pliers clamping down on his tongue. Naji groaned in pain, and unknowingly left his mouth open and exposed.  
The Captor took the opportunity to clamp the pliers around one of the Lombax's lower rear teeth and gripped firmly, preparing to pull.

Naji yelled out in protest, but his plea fell on deaf ears. An excruciating pain flooded the Lombax's jaw as the figure found his grip and started pulling with all his might. The nerves in his gum started separating, the gums themselves started to tear and break apart as the figure twisted the tool and yanked it sideways, Causing the tooth to crack and become dislodged from the jaw. Naji screamed in agony and had tears well in his big maroon eyes as the searing pain drowned out most other sensations the lombax had.

The figure started screaming in response, eventually forming into a sentence.

_"_**_AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHOOOOOOHHHHH...! _**_THAAAAAT'S BETTER!"_

The figure, who now had a bloody tooth nestled safely in an old, rusty industrial tool let out a big sigh, panting hard from the adrenaline. He held up the tooth and inspected it, grinning widely and putting it on the table nearby the toolbox, along with the pliers. The figure's breathing was amplified by the mask we wore, which echoed through the concrete room.

_"That was fun..." _The figure spoke with a sadistic, but satisfied tone, reaching over to pet the lombax on the head for being such a good plaything.

Naji was spitting up blood and trying to find a way to deal with the flood of pain that he was experiencing. When he felt that gloved hand touch him, he jerked his head away, a fearful reactive instinct kicking in. Naji let out a few jagged breaths and and looked up into the figure's eyes, tears falling from his own and staining the dark fur below him. The captor was... _Was he blushing...? _The lombax didn't have the energy to do anything, not even try and escape, and the tall figure must have felt that way too...

The figure let out a quiet sigh.

_"A few more of those, maybe I'll make you a necklace..."_

The figure joked, a grin plastered on the other's face. At least, He **Hoped **he was joking...

The figure just stood up and turned around, walked over to the door and opened it.  
The figure switched the light off and turned back to his lombax, his brown eyes staring at Naji.

_"Thank you for being so good, Naji..."_ The figure spoke in a soft tone, Before stepping into the hall, and shutting the large metal door behind him, locking it. As soon as he heard the footsteps fade away into the distance, Naji broke down in to tears, sobbing to himself loudly.

_Why, Of all lombaxes was he forced to suffer this fate. No one deserved this. Why was __**he**__ being treated this way? He didnt understand it. He was too tired...  
_All he could do was surrender himself to the blackness of fatigue that overtook him. His body had endured too much, and just needed to rest...


	3. (The Real) Chapter 3

**_Well, I don't know why I came here tonight...  
I got the feelin' that somethin' ain't right.  
_****_I'm so scared In case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wonderin' how I get down the stairs..._**

**_Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you.  
_**

* * *

Naji awoke in a cold sweat, a sudden inhale of oxygen to try and get his head working. It still ached, but less so since when he was last conscious. The Lombax's breaths were jagged, and pained, No doubt in thanks to the exposed nerves in his gum resting in the pit of where his tooth once was. The Lombax winced in pain from the damaged gum, and started to lightly prod at it to sooth the pain, the thick taste of blood washing over his tastebuds.

Naji grimaced at his situation. He was still in this cell. He was still bound. **He was still here**. The lombax's eyes began to tear up. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to feel this pain. He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted the release of death. But the masked man isn't merciful enough to grant him such a gift, and that is why he cried. The lombax tried to keep all his emotions bottled up, but he couldn't. The cracks in his strength began to tear, and the lombax broke down into sobs.

**Why were the great lombax gods so unmerciful? What had he ever done to anger them so furiously? What had he ever done to deserve such a curse?  
**  
Naji screamed. He screamed in anguish. Anguish of all the torture had been through, and was going to go through.  
He screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted to scream till he could no more...

Naji didn't notice the sound of the locks being undone, or the door sliding open then shut...

His eyes were shut tight to try and block out the horrible sight of the decrepit bloodstained concrete walls, so he didn't notice the light being switched on either. He didn't notice the lone man standing in front of him, Watching the lombax. Eventually, The lombax's cries turned to whimpers, quietly echoing around the concrete torture chamber disguised as a holding cell. The man had watched Naji for some time, opting to remain silent to see how long that the dark brown lombax would scream for, and when Naji ran out of breath, The man stepped forward towards the lombax and kneels down in front of him, Smiling at the lombax, which was shrouded and blocked from view by his breathing mask.

"_I love your screams. Your cries for help. They sound like music..._" The man chuckled sadistically as he gave Naji's cheek a playful pet then stood back up, turned around and walked back over to the table in the corner, once again opening the toolbox.  
The lombax cried to himself again, as he knew damn well what was coming, and there wasnt anything he could do about it.  
The man started fishing out a few tools, and a recording tape, Reaching over for the small radio in the corner and sliding the tape in.  
"_You watch many movies? Probably not. I'm a Tarantino fan myself... Maybe I'll let you watch a few sometime._" The man spoke idly to Naji, realizing that it was probably going in one of the lombax's ears and right out the other, but he enjoyed the company regardless.

Naji just gritted his teeth, or what was left of them and tried his hardest to accept what was coming, and since he had his eyes closed, Naji didnt realize that the man had turned his head to face the lombax while he fiddled with the radio. "_You ever listen to K Billy's super sounds of the seventies?_" The man asked rhetorically, but with a giant evil grin, none the less. The sound of radio static filled the room as the sadistic human pressed play on the tape and stood up and grabbed a small fold out razor from the toolbox, holding it up to Let Naji see it, which made the lombax whine sadly.

Naji watched the human as he stepped out to the middle of the room, wiping the razor on his sleeve as he began to speak along with the prerecorded tape that he had put in and was playing.  
"Joe Egan and Gerry Rafferty with a duo known as Stealer's wheel when they recorded this dylan-esque pop bubblegum favorite from april of 1974. They reached up to number 5 as K Billy's super sounds of the seventies continues..." The man held his hands up and shut his eyes as he quickly found the mood to get into the music, and once the guitar of the song began to play, The man's bottomless eyes shot open, and grinned widely under his mask, as he walked over to the lombax, his eyes locked on naji as he danced along to the chilling music, even callping his gloved hands in time to the music.

Naji gave groaned protests in a desperate attempt to stop the man, but they were ignored, which was no surprise. The man turned to the side as he reached closer to naji, looking down at the Lombax and quickly bringing the razor up to slash the side of Naji's head, causing the lombax to grit his teeth harder and stifle out a pained cry, as blood began to drip from the wound down the side of the Lombax's face.  
The human started to hum along to the song as he reached forward and grabbed Naji, his hand covering the lombax's mouth. Naji tried to scream up at the man, but they were muffled by the gloved hand forcing it shut. Naji fearfully stared up at the man with the razor in his hand, the human eyeing the lombax and using his hand to turn Naji's head to inspect him like some kind of pet, then pushed his head back into the wall as he moved the razor up and over Naji's eye. The lombax tried his best to writhe and push away, but the man's grip was too strong.

"_Hold still... Hold still ya fuckin'..._" The man spoke in an assertive one as he leaned over the lombax and drove the razor into Naji's eye socket, Making the lombax scream in agony as his eye was destroyed and gouged out, the man giving a few strained grunts. Naji's red blood began to pour from his socket as the man dug around in there, the agonizing pain filling his head, enough to make him vomit. The sound of panting filled the room as the human pulled the razor out and held it up.  
All naji could do was breath and twitch as blood poured from his now gaping eye socket.

"_Was that as good for you as it was for me?_" The man asked, chuckling as he looked down at Naji and the pain he had put him through, The man's cheeks starting to grow red, and his panting easing up. "_Bet you didn't see that coming..._" The man joked as he gestured to the Lombax's eye. "If you thought I was going for the ear, You better listen close, because I had another Eye-dea." The man laughed at his humorous attempts to lighten the mood for himself, followed by a relieved sigh.  
The human leaned back down again and wiped the bloodsoaked razor on Naji's fur to clean it off, completely disregarding Naji's own pain for the time being.  
Once the human was satisfied with the cleanliness of his Razor, he put it back on the table and wiped his gloves off, then turned to Naji and pointed to him.

"_Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back..._" The man said rhetorically again as he turned to the door and walked back out, leaving Naji alone again for the time being, the music still playing. Once the man had left, Naji Screamed again in pain, but on top of the music drowning out his screams as it played from the radio, losing his eye had taken a lot of energy from him, so he didnt scream for nearly as long as he thought he would have. The lombax eventually collapsed from the pain and passed out, the blackness overcoming him like it did before. Perhaps life would have been so merciful as to let him die this time...

**_But Alas, if only Naji was so lucky..._**

* * *

_**Author's Note**  
Hey hey, Welcome back all you masochists. I have returned, but cant stay for long, nor do I know when I can be back. But it is sometime.  
It's good to get out a chapter regardless. Hope return soon._


	4. Chapter 4 : Copper and Engine Grease

_**Content warning for Non-Con, for those that don't like it or are otherwise upset/distressed by the topic.**_

* * *

The little brown nomad couldn't tell how long he had been out. He had since fell into a subconscious state something akin to a dreamworld. His mind racing through thoughts of his life before all this, Desperately grasping at them and trying to hold on before they disappeared from his mind. The constant pain that presided in the Lombax was starting to make it hard to think, and to remember. Thoughts of the warm, sun scorched Fastoonian sand beneath his feet put the Lombax at ease, helping him to forget the reality of his situation. His very agonizing situation, that unbeknownst to the Lombax, was only going to get worse. _If that was even possible._

The quiet noise of voices seemed to fill the air as the Lombax took refuge at an old campsite overlooking the deserts that he once wandered, A campfire dwindling down and dying as the sun fell beneath the horizon which seemed to stretch on forever and ever, The outline of loved ones and friends surrounding him at the fire, barely able to be made out, almost phantom husks of people barely there, sitting on small fur mats intricately designed, fashioned by the nomads of the old Fastoon, It almost felt like home to the Lombax, but deep down, he knew it wasn't real. None of this was. Naji didn't want to let go. Things had been ripped from him, his whole life changed in the blink of an eye, and the Lombax didn't know how to deal with such shock. He just had to. he would have thought that he would be able to adjust at least somewhat to becoming a slave, as many of his nomadic brothers had done before him, But what he got was just ridiculous. No one deserved this...

The Lombax looked down at his aching hands, finding a small clay bowl resting in them, water within it. The bowl had been embroidered and carved into, something Naji's kind often did to personalize their possessions and give them character. Images of deserts and suns and different native Fastoon creatures carved into the brown, well worn but set clay showed it had been used by many, and passed down from his generational tree for a very long time. The blood red pupils reflected back upon the steady surface of the water, A face taking form, the lombax staring at himself, deep in thought. Thinking of his tribe again. A lone tear welled in Naji's eye, trailing down his eye socket and his cheek, before dripping off his chin and landing in the bowl, Causing a ripple in the otherwise flat water. Naji blinked as he continued to stare down into the liquid, Growing blacker and blacker with each passing moment, as did everything else around him, the darkness engulfing all that could be seen. All the Lombax could do was sigh somberly as his hands shook, the pain returning to him. he little nomad tightly shut his eyes, another tear falling from his cheek as he accepted the darkness, and let it take him back, The Lombax's chest growing heavy and sad.

* * *

Naji's eyes once again shot open as his whole body was shocked, causing the Lombax's slender and malnourished frame slammed against the concrete backing of the hellhole that was his holding cell, His muscles contracting involuntarily. Naji could barely see, as one eye was completely gouged out and the other one filled with tears from the pain while he was out. The Shocking stopped and the fiery sensation that filled his body calming as a dark figure that Naji had all but become too familiar with moved back. The light seemed to dim too, Allowing the Lombax's vision to clear up, But as the vision cleared up, so did Naji's senses, Including all the painful sensations from his jaw and eye. Sure, it hurt, but it was more of a dull burning now that Naji had a rest, and most of the bleeding had stopped.

"Y_ou should be more gentle with them, Ester. I cant keep buying these things for you. I only have so much money to throw around..._" A deep voice spoke quietly, different to the torturer's that was burned into Naji's ears, which quickly followed after. "_He'll be fine. I have a feeling about this one. This one seems tough... Besides, A little car battery and jumper cables never hur- Well... **Killed **Anyone... At least not at the level I'm using them._"

There was a small moment of silence as the figure became more and more defined, The weak Lombax just letting out a groan and trying to move, both actions catching the attention of the two figures in the room. The familiar one right in front of Naji, The man dressed in the dull greens reaching back to the table to put a pair of jumper cables back on the table that housed the rest of his things, and another one, leaning on the wall by the door. This one was dressed similarly. A cap in a dull sand color, But a pair of goggles wrapped around it, And a breathing mask just like the other man's, But this mask was much larger, and had a hose coming from it.  
The man on the wall was dressed in a black jacket, with a vest and red Tshirt underneath. He was much taller than even the torturer. This, who he assumed was named Ester, as he had called the man in green. The figure behind Ester got up from leaning on the wall and moved a little closer to Naji, looking him over.

"_Ah, He's still with us I see..._" Ester spoke as his figure was covered by the other man's, The taller human kneeling down to inspect the Lombax closer. "_It has been awhile, hasn't it?_" The other man's hand reaching up to hold Naji's cheek in his own gloved hand, Naji offering little resistance to the touch. "_I know things are hard. You don't want any of this... I don't even know if you can hear me... But if you can, all this can stop... Maybe you'll even talk to me..._" The rest of what the taller man said just seemed to devolve into a sort of white noise. Even if he could hear the man, he wasn't making any sense, so there wouldn't have been much point. Naji just hung his head as his energy dwindled, and he felt the hand move away from his cheek.

"_Go on then..._" Was all Naji could hear, cutting through the idle noise that filled his ears, The dark figure of the other man receding and disappearing out the door, Followed by a large metal **_CLUNK _**as the door was shut and locked, Ester looking over at the Lombax with his bloodshot brown eyes, staring at him again like he were some kind of prey. To be looked at in such a way made the Lombax feel physically sick, but there was nothing he could do about it besides grown.  
he quiet sound of hushing reached Naji's ears as Ester leaned down to slowly run a finger through the unkempt dark brown cheek fur that the Lombax had, leaning his head forward to whisper into Naji's ear, his voice filtered by the mask to make it sound less human, Which the Lombax couldn't tell if it was an intended feature of the mask or simply an after affect of the filters.

"_You bit down and I'll cut your tongue out..._" Ester said in a very cold and serious voice, his gruff exhale amplified by the mask, The cold air escaping the small filters in the mask and evaporating into fog, A slight warmth landing upon Naji's scarred skin and bloodstained fur. The Lombax's vision was still a little hazy, pushing ind and out of focus on his one good eye he had left, bloodshot and tear filled. Ester slowly stood upright and gently caressed a slender gloved finger along the top of Naji's pieced ear, from the base to the tip eliciting an ear twitch from the broken lombax, but otherwise no response. What did give a response from the lombax however, was the sound of a belt being undone, and the sudden warmth that hit Naji's face. Naji's eyes widened but quickly narrowed and shifted elsewhere. He didnt want to... he didnt want to think about what the man was going to do, or look at him. But he couldnt fight it anymore. If losing his dignity meant the pain would stop...

_Well... It would be something He'd do..._

Ester trailed his finger up the lombax's jaw, Causing the small creature to tilt his head up and glance at the mountainous man before him, Ester looking deeply into Naji's blood red iris and pausing for a moment to admire it, His hand drifting down Naji's cheek once again. A finger slipped into Naji's mouth and being careful of his previously extracted tooth, propped it open. The Lombax tightly shut his eyes in shame, a lone tear dripping down his brown furred cheek, Unwanting to look the man in the eyes as Ester's thick piece of meat slipped into Naji's mouth and held it open. The taste made the lombax gag. A mix of copper and engine grease. The lombax couldn't hold back his audible disgust, but dared not to bite down. The man let out his own quiet exhale, sliding his member further into Naji's depths, tightening his grip in Naji's head. The lombax's eye opened once more to look up at Ester, who was staring down at the bax lovingly. Ester's horrid, evil eyes made the lombax feel sick...

As the lombax was penetrated further, Naji shut his eyes once more, trying his hardest to deal with the awful taste of his manhood being taken from him. After what felt like an eternity, Ester stopped pushing in, and held his member in Naji's throat. The Lombax struggled against the man at his size. He couldn't breathe. The lombax throat clenching and tongue pushing against Ester's member in an attempt to break free from it, only enticing the man more, and making him exhale in a more pleased tone. The lombax could feel the darkness start to claim him as he was deprived of oxygen, The human lovingly and tenderly massaging Naji's ear before quickly pulling out, letting the lombax take a deep few shaky breaths in. Once Ester was satisfied with how much breath the lombax had reclaimed, He gripped the Lombax's jaw and slipped himself back in, Only pushing in the first few inches, and letting his throbbing soaked length rest in here.

"_Go on, Don't be shy..._"The man said in a more passively threatening tone rather than an encouraging one.

Naji gulped and pursed his lips around ester's warmth, Still repulsed by the taste, but was more used to it now. Naji hated himself now, but it was the lesser of two evils he chose, so in an attempt to shorten the experience, The Lombax slowly moved his tongue up and dragged it over the man's tip, down the front and along the underside of his shaft. This made the lombax gag again quite hard, but only seemed to make the man let out a pleased sigh.  
"_Mmn... Licking already? Didn't even have to tell you... You're learning your place, **Meat**..._"  
That name sickened the lombax. Made his stomach turn and twist in ways he hadn't felt before, but kept up his oral work on the man, whining quietly, which was slightly muffled and started to lightly suck.

A small growl escaped the man as he was reaching close to his peak, Reaching up to grip the Lombax's ears and slowly slide in and out of the small creature's mouth, biting his lip and hissing quietly to himself. The Lombax tightly clenched his eye shut and took it, a few tears escaping from his closed eyelid, dripping down his cheek and adding the the wet stain running down the side of Naji's face. Ester's small thrusts grew faster and faster, edging closer to his orgasm and the lombax could sense it. Naji braced himself and held back his cries as the man pushed in another few inches and started to shoot ropes of his hot sticky seed into the other's mouth. Naji didn't care where it went but as much as he didnt want to go out of his way to swallow, he didn't know when is next proper food was going to be...

The lombax swallowed down what he could of the salty batter, heaving in disgust at himself. Whatever he couldnt swallow down ended up being coughed back up and dribbling from the lombax's split lip. Naji's chest heaved as he leaned back after Ester had slid back out, leaving the lombax now not only a broken mess, but now a violated one as well. All Naji wanted to do was rest... He leaned back against the soothingly chilled concrete wall behind him, shutting his eyes and breathing hard, occasionally spitting up more white bodily fluid.

"_There we go... I migh-_" The man was suddenly cut off by a violent shaking and a deep rumble, small particles of concrete ust being shaken from the roof from the force of the shake. "_Fuck!..._" The man said, quickly pulling up his pants and rushing to the metal door, unlocking it and standing in the door frame for a few moments, turning back to Naji and pointing at him, giving him a warning glare. "_You stay here..._" Ester warned with a poisonous tone, Disappearing into the hall and shutting the door with a loud **_SLAM_**,and was silent for a few seconds before Ester's footsteps rushed down the hall. Naji was a perceptive one, and noticed that the human had failed to lock the door, but even if he wanted to try and escape, he was too weak too. The little brown lombax just shut his eyes and tried his best to get some rest in the uncomfortable position he found himself in, letting the darkness once again take him, to take his pain away for a time... 

* * *

_**Hey hey, I'm back again with another chapter. Its a long one too. First attempt at writing smut really beyond Roleplay.  
**__**Big shout out to Baileaves for inspiring me to write this self indulgent edgy torture porn. Hopefully I can continue sometime and introduce more lighter tones into the story. Until next time you Masochists,  
**_-**_The Grand Praetorian_**


End file.
